


Just The Way, I'm Drawn

by LittleZeeZee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: 1920's, Don't Like Don't Read, Dream as Jessica Rabbit, I'm not good at tags help ;-;, M/M, Techno as Roger Rabbit, brown haired Techno yehhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleZeeZee/pseuds/LittleZeeZee
Summary: Ah, Dave and Clay, they've been married for about 6 years now.Clay Rabbit, well known as 'Dream' is a prinadonna man at a local club. Which known as "Ink and Paint Club."While, Dave Rabbit is considered as… well, an actor. He goes by the name of 'Technoblade
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Just The Way, I'm Drawn

**Author's Note:**

> yes, Jessica Rabbit and Roger Rabbit, we're bringing that up again. But make it as dnb 
> 
> Cheerio, If you're reading this, you made a 13s animated video of Dream Rabbit and now we simp, you slept after that, then you woke up you see us with the stacks of dream rabbit.
> 
> I love you for that /platonic

Ah, Dave and Clay, they've been married for about 6 years now.

Clay Rabbit, well known as 'Dream' is a prinadonna man at a local club. Which known as "Ink and Paint Club."

While, Dave Rabbit is considered as… well, an actor. He goes by the name of 'Technoblade'

❦︎ —❀— ❦︎

**Ring!...**

**Ring!...**

**Ring!...**

**Ri—!...**

A hand slapped the alarm clock, and that hand is from Dave Rabbit, he got up as he was rubbing his face with his hands. He looked through his side, and sees his beautiful wife— _well, technically a husband_.

Clay Rabbit, his beautiful husband.

As he was staring, he brushed through his golden blonde hair through his side. And sees a closed eyed male, Dave smiled. 

He looked through his side and stare at the clock and it says; 6:27 am.

Ah, Dave woke up again early, I mean he is a early bird that's why. And so as Clay, but it seemly doesn't look like that he'll wake up anything soon.

_Maybe, he was too rough last night_. 

And maybe that's the reason, why the blonde couldn't wake up, since Dave always wake up early, and sees the food already ready. Which means, Clay's awake.

But, this time Dave have to do the breakfast himself. He gets up and goes to his closet and took out his favorite— _which mostly are suspenders._

He took out his favorite one, a dark red that matches his ruby blood eyes. He has alot of suspenders because he find them appealing. _Clay does find Dave appealing in every clothes._

And so, he wore them and then goes to make breakfast. Since, Dave's an actor, his mostly roles are an anarchists. Well, reason is because he has the perfect description for a anarchists looks.

Sharp jawline, manly red blooded eyes, broad shoulders, muscular body, and a dark deep brown hair— _and glasses_.

And boy, does Clay find Dave hot, whenever he wears glasses. 

After he made breakfast, and then turns around and sees Clay awake just leaning against the wall.

Dave smiled, "mornin'." As he put down the dishes.

"Good morning, darling." Clay said, as he was walking towards a chair and sitting on it. As he took a bite of the omelette Dave made.

Dave kissed Clay's forehead, he puts a chair behind Clay and sat on it, then hugged his slim waist. Clay giggled, as he put his hands onto the brunette's side hair. Munching, while he felt Dave's soft breathing.

"Does it taste fine?" Dave asked, as he was looking at Clay's side face.

Clay nodded, "it's _delightful_ , my love." As he tooked another bite. "Aw, thanks. I've learned it from the most beautiful and talented person, I married." Dave praised, as kissed Clay's cheek.

Clay giggled more. "Oh, stop being charming for once, will ya?" Clay exclaimed.

"Can't promise that, my love. I'll always be your charming prince, wether you like it or not." Dave chuckles, as he tighten his grip onto Clay's waist.

"Do you have work today?" Clay asked, as he kept munching. 

"Hm, yep. Gonna do the final scene. Then, I'll finally rest." Dave hummed.

❦︎ —❀— ❦

" _It doesn't have to be this way!" A feminine voice addressing to her partner._

_"It has to be, Regina." The man then let go of the woman's hand, then started to walk away from her._

_"But, Sam—" she paused as she walk slowly towards him, "I don't care, what my father thinks. He can thing whatever he wants, but I'll never let him get into our relationship." She said, as she goes infront of sam, then held up his hands._

_Sam looked at her softly with pained eyes, "I'm sorry, regina i-i just don't wanna ruin your family's reputation." He stuttered out._

_"My family's reputation doesn't matter to me." She strictly said, as she was remembering all of the pain she experimented there. Especially, with her father._

_"My father— heck, I can't even call him a Father! He's a cruel man, and I cannot believe why I'm related to him." She said, as she felt tears flowing down onto her cheeks. And she putted her head onto his chest._

_Sam sighed, as he hugged her._

"And, Cut!" A clap was heard.

The two pair, pull away from each other. As they were now nodding each other as 'thanks'.

They seperated ways, and the female had the makeovers to remake her make up, as Dave goes inside the breakroom and sees that his sweetheart had left already.

He read the notes, that's attached to the lunchbox. 

_Hey, bunny darling!_

_I hope you enjoy the food I made, and I love your acting so much! Sadly I'll be busy now. I'll see you later tonight honey ♡︎_

_— Your Bunny ♡︎_

Dave then smiled and chucked at the same time, he really is a lucky man. 

❦︎ —❀— ❦︎

Clay was humming a song, he'll be singing tonight. As he looked at the mirror, and applying eyeliner then red lipstick to his plump lips. A knock came through his door, "yes?" He called out.

"Hey, uh your performance will be at 8 pm sharp!" And, he recognized the voice and it's from Darryl.

"alright, thank you sweetheart!" Well, he likes using pet names to others, but the special ones are only for Dave. 

Darryl smiled as he retreated himself away, from the room. As, Clay heard the steps going away. He looked to his side table, and has the lastest photo from Dave. Clay sighed himself like an woman who was so in love.

He still remembers that time, where they're just alone each other.

People hated Clay for one reason, _homophobia_ , I mean people always think.

_If he's a male, why does he wear such feminine clothing?_

Or

_I think he, I don't even know if he's a guy or a girl, but all I know is. His craving attention, such a whore._

But, Clay doesn't mind it. Infact, they can bully him all they want, because they don't know that, he can literally kill someone with just a tip of his dark emerald heels. 

As he was laughing through the insults, he's glad that the town is nice. They've even rewarded him as _first ever feminine male_. Oh, how glad was he that where Dave and Clay stayed are preciously nice and kind.

Dave did say that, those towns people are very nice. He was very shy at first, and afraid that they would judge him. But, he's glad though.

❦︎ —❀— ❦︎

Dave was glad that his director let him go to his husband— _he really needs to watch him._

I mean, there are in the year of 1926. And of course, their are famous females performing in the local clubs. But, he never really got interest in women. Instead, he was attracted to men.

He once got attracted to a young man, named Alex, who's a famous duck hybrid and because of that he called himself as _quackity_ — which happened in the year of 1917.

He doesn't know how he got attracted to the blacknette, but maybe because he was charming and handsomely nice. But, of course the duck hybrid already has a partner.

_he was humility sad_.

Fast forward for about 2 years, he met the blonde. Clay Krupnick, he was singing gracefully as he was teasing the whole audience. With his beauty, as he teasingly wink at the audience.

_It made Dave fall in love again._

❦︎ —❀— ❦︎

Dave was anxious, he was planning to meet Clay and the blonde just said; sure, I'll be there.

Since he invited him, to his brother's birthday party. And which supposedly that Clay would be the one singing in the party.

Once the party started, the whole attendees was flattering once they see the _Dream_.

Everyone immediately sat down, once they've heard a sound. And started to listen to Clay Krupnick's lovely voice.

❦︎ —❀— ❦︎

Back to present, it's about 6 in the nightime. And Clay's show starts at 7 at night sharp. So, Dave rushed and rushed, and then goes home. He needs to do something first, then he can go to the club.

In Clay's perspective, he was hoping that Dave would be there, the song will be very special. And he couldn't wait.

Clay is seen as a confident man, but no. He's really nervous sometimes, since performing in the stage can be _awful_. And _terrifying._

_And yet, here he was_.

In the backstage, just waiting for his performance at 7 pm sharp.

He looked at the clock that's beside the table, and it's; 6:45 pm. So, he peeks out and sees Dave not around the audience.

And then at the same time, he sees him. And boy, was he so stunning and handsome, he was wearing his good old' suspenders, and has a hat on. Maybe, because he had to since he's an _actor who's really famous— especially among to women._

He stared deeply at his brown haired husband, he was getting very excited to perform, just suddenly feeling confident. 

As he was so busy looking at him, he quickly turned to the clock and it's; 6:58 pm. He needs to get ready, he has 2 minutes.

He quickly did things that he was supposed to do, and as he was done. He heard his que.

_Now, the show has begun._

❦︎ —❀— ❦︎

After the show, Dave was just staring at men who was trying to touch him, while Clay was walking around. As usual.

But he was glad that whenever, Clay would be going to him. He'll gladly accept Clay's offer that; he'll sit on his lap, and that's from his eyes as he continued singing.

Then they'll quickly end it sadly, since they didn't wanna have a drama started just because of that— _men, can cause drama because their jealous._

Now, the show is over and Dave left the club. He still has work left to do, as he told Darryl. To give this to his precious husband.

And just that, he left.

❦︎ —❀— ❦︎

"Clay!" Darryl calling him out, and seems not like to hear him.

"Clay Rabbit!" He called out again, he was getting annoyed by this.

"Mrs. Rabbit!" He called out, and oh how he sees the blonde's innocent smile. Darryl frowned but he has no time for this.

"Mr. Rabbit, has requested me to give you this to you." Darryl pulled out a letter and gave it to Clay.

"I'll visit him?, Huh that's so sweet." And Darryl knew that, being sarcastic again. Clay looked at him, and he just shrugged.

"Why don't you go now? Your husband might be getting bored, y'know." 

Clay looked at him, and smiled as he got up grabbed his flapper faux fur, wrapped it around him and his hat— _that's for women's_.

"Yeah, I'll definitely do that." As he suddenly goes straight to the door, and then slammed it hard.

As darryl was just standing there wondering. 'why is he always such in a hurry?'.

As Clay was walking in the city, he was glad that he never got to be recognized as the prinadonna man, he's known to be, maybe because of the hat. He knew that hat's can be helpful.

He kept walking and walking, as in the year of the 20's he was feeling good. He wondered, how does the 2000's will be? Does it have better telephones? Oh how, he'll wish that'll be true.

After a long steps, he sees the building building where Dave works at.

As he stepped inside, the guard immediately recognized him, and then let him in.

"Good evening, Mrs. Rabbit." The guard greeted, as he told off by _Mr. Rabbit_. To always greet his husband and calling him _Mrs_.

And Clay liked that, he smiled as he greeted back. Then started to walk again from the stairs, and then finally reaching the room, and he immediately opens it.

He sees Dave and how he was feeling giddy.

"Dave!" As he ran towards him and jumped into him, Dave was startled as he held him and was laughing softly.

"Hey there, darlin'." As he looked at Clay's emerald green eyes, and ruby red eyes stared back, and it was rudely interrupted by his manager.

Phil Watson cleared his throat and he looked at Dave, "I'll be expecting you to be better next week, Dave." He said softly, as he put an hand to Dave's shoulders. 

The brunette nodded, and realised that Clay has already escaped and was waiting in the door, "Dave, honey bunny!" As Dave walked towards him, Clay whispered softly. "Let's go home and play." Dave smiled and kissed the blonde's head, "of course, sweetheart."

❦︎ —❀— ❦︎

Clay was slightly unbuttoning Dave's too clothes as the suspenders then slipping off, the blonde was doing this while sitting on the brunette's lap. As he filled Dave's face with kiss marks that's from his lips. 

Even in Dave's lips, there's an oblivious red color stuck on there as they continued the night with each other.

❦︎ —❀— ❦︎

**Genre; Fluffy Fluff**

**Author's Note:**

> HAHHHHH, IT'S FINALLY DONE, IVE BEEN DOING THIS FOR ABOUT 5 DAYS NOW
> 
> I LOVE YOU DISCORD FOR BEING A IDEA MACHINE HAH
> 
> AND THAT DRAWING YOU SAW FROM @suga_bloomlili IT'S FROM DISCORD HAH
> 
> Okay I sound mean, BUT STILL


End file.
